


But It's My Birthday!

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angry Steve, Birthday Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, dominant behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony's birthday is ruined by a giant blob, Clint is dismayed that the careful plans he'd been putting into place to get Steve to join them in the bedroom are ruined too, but luckily for him, Tony's brattish behaviour gets them what they want anyway.<br/>Dominant!Steve to the max and Tony/Clint/Steve threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's My Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt:  
> Tony's driving Steve and Clint nuts with his constant jabbering and wisecracks, so they ambush him one night and shut him up by spitroasting him mercilessly.   
> \+ if you can somehow work in Clint getting Steve to high-five him over Tony's back in the middle of things  
> ++ hair-pulling and spanking (a couple of my favorite kinks!)  
> +++ lots of crude, jokingly derogatory language on Clint's part, and Clint convincing Steve to join in even though Steve's usually so very polite.
> 
> HOWEVER it turned in to Clint/Tony dating and Steve being pestered by Clint about a threesome, which he refuses until Tony annoys him enough to get him to do it.
> 
>  
> 
> Mega thanks to Duni who volunteered her beta skills.

"No, seriously. Steve!"   
Steve turned his back to Clint again, trying to hide his blush as he unravelled the bindings on his hand. This was the third time Clint had ambushed him in the gym with his  ridiculous request.    
"Steve. Just... think about it?"   
Steve didn't respond.   
  
-   
  
Steve was being a total pain in the ass. No matter what Clint said, Steve flat out refused to believe that Tony was into the idea of a threesome with him. He just wasn't having it. Clint had tried a number of different angles and so far the only thing he'd gotten was furious blushing and the silent treatment. Clint was getting desperate. Tony's birthday was coming up after all.    
  
OK, perhaps Tony hadn't outright  said he wanted a threesome with the two of them, but it was kind of obvious the way he'd been ogling Steve's ass since he'd moved into the tower. It wasn't as if Clint minded, but when Tony had his mind set on something, he was infuriating to be around. And since he'd sworn up and down he'd left his playboy antics behind, Clint couldn't help but yearn to somehow give him this as a gesture of his trust. Also, he wasn't blind; Steve was a hot piece of ass. And Clint totally wanted to see Tony getting fucked by someone else, too. But how to convince him?   
  
-   
  
It wasn't that Steve was a prude. He had dated. He'd even dated since he was 'defrosted', albeit secretly to avoid the jibes from Tony and Clint. And the confusion from Thor. And the looks from Natasha. And he was no stranger to sex. He liked sex just fine, thank you. And it wasn't even the whole gay thing. He'd been fine with that back in the day - there's not much call for asking or not asking or telling or not telling when there's world war on - and he was fine with it now.    
  
But he wasn't about to go telling the whole world that he had a crush on one of his fellow team-mates, was he? Clint popping up (or popping down from a rafter) every few hours to badger him about some weird birthday sex plan was not in any way what Steve wanted. He just wanted to find a nice guy on the computer or at SHIELD, or maybe, you know, the old fashioned way at a bar or at a dance, and settle down. He was a man of simple, if conservative (again, forgoing the whole gay thing) tastes. Tony Stark's kinky habits did not interest him. At least that's the lie he liked to tell himself after jerking off in the bath thinking about the things Clint would detail before Steve would rush out of the room.   
  
Steve had been set up with a fairly generic 21st Century tool-set. Mobile phone, credit cards, facebook page, email address. He had started getting into ebay, trying to replenish Agent Coulson's ruined collectable cards. He logged into his email account to check on the last thing he'd been bidding on: a vintage Captain America board game.    
"Aw shoot." He hadn't won it. Another email was waiting for him though, from Clint. Steve huffed a little, expecting more filthy talk from him, but was pleasantly surprised to find a politely worded email asking him to come to lunch the following day. Steve was suspicious, but far too courteous to say anything other than, "thank you, I'll see you then."   
  
\-    
  
Clint wasn't going to go in for the kill straight away this time. He was going to have lunch, chat about this or that, make nice and then subtly mention it. He'd had years of master classes from Natasha in how to make someone else come up with the idea that you wanted them to have all along. He didn't usually have cause for such manipulative techniques, but this had become his white whale. He simply  had to see Tony sucking Steve's dick.    
  
They sat for lunch in the sushi restaurant on the second floor of the tower. For residents of the tower it was free, much to the owner's dismay. Steve (and Clint for that matter) could eat for days and not get full, and sushi was a favourite of both of theirs. Steve was always game to try something new and fell in love with it instantly a few months back. The place was mostly empty at their late lunch at 3pm. They sat in the window, looking down over the plaza infront of the tower.   
  
"Hey. I'm sorry I've been bugging you so much about this whole Tony thing." Clint said, mouth full of rice. Steve pursed his lips but shrugged. "It's ok. It clearly means a lot to you.  He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"   
"Of course!" Clint looked to Steve in surprise. "Didn't you get that?"   
Steve shrugged again. "I guess. I don't really... get what your relationship is, you know?"   
Clint conceded with his own shrug that, yes, his and Tony's relationship was rather unconventional. But then, everything about all of them was pretty unconventional.   
"Is that what bothers you?" Clint asked, idly popping an edamame bean out of it's pod onto a plate.    
Steve took a deep breath, in and out, before responding. He'd clearly been thinking about this.    
"It bothers me that... you seem so callous about it. I know that's just your way, but wouldn't he be upset that you've been talking about him like you have? Behind his back?"   
That gave Clint pause. He hadn't thought of it from that angle.    
  
"Well, it's Tony. I mean, he's like, Mr Inappropriate Conversations. And it's something we've discussed at least a million times." Steve's eyebrows raise. "Not you specifically," Clint continues, realising as he said it that it was perhaps the wrong thing to say, "but, well, I want to give him something special, and he's given up so much to be with me, to be monogamous. I mean the guy has a lot of notches on his bedpost. And I'm just a dude, not a  super dude like you."   
Steve was starting to blush a little, and Clint was annoyed that he'd managed to cause that, even when he was trying so hard to Natasha him into coming up with this idea on his own.    
  
"I'm not a 'superdude'." Steve said quietly, picking at a piece of crispy salmon skin and staring out at the street below.    
"Well, you know what I mean. Don't get me wrong! I love the guy, and I'm pretty secure in our relationship, but, well, you've heard the rumours. He had a whole cheer squad in his room back at the mansion for a week once! And that's not even the rumour version, that's out of Tony's own mouth! And it's fine, whatever, but I'd just like to be able to give him something a little out there for a change, it being a special occasion and all."   
"His birthday."   
"Yeah. And our anniversary, actually." Clint feigned bashfulness, looking out the window himself even as he felt Steve's gaze return to him.   
"Your anniversary?"   
"We got together on his birthday... well, that was the first time we, you know."    
Steve smiled. "That's kind of sweet, I guess."   
Clint grinned despite himself and he shrugged once more. "Yeah, well. Whatever."    
  
They ate in relative silence whilst a waiter took empty edamame husks and brought more california rolls and sashimi. Clint was thankful Thor wasn't here. After his initial mistrust of such tiny morsels of food, he couldn't get enough sushi. It was not a pretty sight.    
  
"If I did do it." Steve began, Clint training his face not to show how thrilled he was that he'd managed to get this far at last, "Tony would just be insufferable, wouldn't he?"    
Clint looked over and finally met Steve's eyes. "Steve. He's already insufferable. If anything this would shut him up for once." Steve conceded that point. He bit at the inside of his lip, pursing his lips to one side in thought and gazing out of the window again.   
"I'll think about it."   
Clint shoved an entire hand roll into his mouth to hide his grin.   
  
-   
  
Maybe it would be ok, Steve thought to himself, later, in the bath. He'd been reading Fight Club (was actually enjoying it, despite Bruce's opinion) but couldn't concentrate. Now that he was actually considering it. Half-considering it. A quarter considering it.    
  
It would just be doing Clint a favour, and it sounded like Tony would enjoy it. And he knew he himself would enjoy it. They hadn't discussed anything beyond the people who might be involved, but Steve had a vision of Tony on all fours, Clint behind him and Tony - well, Steve tried to push that out of his mind and ignore the tip of his cock poking out of the water. He was only maybe considering it.   
  
-   
  
"Tony?" Clint asked, drawn out as he snuggled into the crook of Tony's arm after a rather relaxed late afternoon tumble in the hay.    
"Hmm?" Tony hummed, looking at his phone.    
"What do you want for your birthday?"   
Tony looked up from the phone, placing it to one side and bringing his arm around Clint to link his hands and look down at him. "Well. I definitely want you wrapped in nothing but a red and gold bow." Clint cocked his head to one side. "Obviously." Tony closed his eyes and nodded sagely before looking around the room in thought. "We could go away somewhere?" Clint shrugged in non-committal agreement. "I guess, but what about our Avengering duties?" Tony pouted. "Don't I get a day off for my birthday?" Clint didn't actually know.  He certainly didn't, but then, he wasn't Tony Stark, who practically bankrolled SHIELD.    
  
"Honestly, as long as you're around, I'll be happy." He hugged Clint and kissed the top of his head. He must have caught Clint's frustrated frown, though, as he pulled back. "Too slippers-and-pipe for you?" Clint laughed.    
"No! Just... don't you miss your crazy orgy times?"    
"Hmm well, if you weren't around, I might want to clone five Captain Americas and have them ravage me, just to see the face of the real one when he walked in. I mean, can you imagine? I bet he'd go as red as those boots of his." Tony chuckled to himself, like that wasn't something he and Bruce could actually conceivably do.    
Clint tsked playfully. "Always the Star Spangled Man with you, huh. You got a thing for blondes?"    
"Only you, Legolas." He kissed him on the forehead again.   
"But in a perfect world, you'd totally do Steve Rogers, right?"   
"Oh sure, in a heartbeat. What are you planning in that Hawkeyed little head of yours?" Tony asked, semi-suspiciously, but more fond than anything.    
"Oh, nothing. Just trying to orchestrate a threesome is all." Clint said lightly. Tony laughed and went back to his phone.   
  
\-    
  
Steve was in the library halfway through his book when Tony appeared, hair wet. From showering, Steve presumed, cutting off the thought of a wet naked Tony at the pass. Tony never came in here. The only book Steve had ever even seen him with was a car manual.   
"Sup, Cap? You know they made a movie of that, right?" Steve looked at Tony in his usual sardonic way.    
"I do know that, and I knew that the last time you told me, too."   
"Hey, I'm just trying to make your life easier. Can't blame me for trying to help."    
Steve rolled his eyes. "Thanks."    
Tony walked to the bar, because of course there was a bar in the  library , pouring himself an expensive scotch and a peach schnapps for Steve. Steve was rather touched that he remembered he liked that.    
  
"You wanna play chess or something?" Tony nodded towards the heavy marble chess set flanked by wingback chairs.    
"Nah, Bruce is in the middle of a game with Thor. They left it for tomorrow. Thor was actually beating Bruce!" Tony handed him his drink. "Hey, Thor's actually pretty damn smart. It's just hard to tell with his whole caveman schtick."   
  
Tony sat in an armchair close to Steve and picked up a copy of Reader's Digest that had somehow found it's way into the tower. "You're really living up to your old man stereotype, you know." Tony waved the tiny magazine at him. Steve folded his book and rested it on his lap. "You're the only one who perpetuates that, it's hardly even a stereotype!" It didn't take much for Tony to get under his skin. Steve sipped his drink. He might not be able to get drunk but he still enjoyed the burn and the sweetness.   
  
Tony was laughing, charmed as he infuriatingly always was by Steve's annoyance.  Reader's Digest is a great magazine , thought Steve, grumpily.    
"Don't you read anything for fun?" He asked.    
"I read Wired magazine. Or, you know, whatever magazine I'm on the cover of that week." Tony added with a smug little grin, as if Steve and the rest of the Avengers for that matter hadn't graced their fair share of Magazine covers.   
"Books?"    
"Nah, not unless I'm on vacation. And even then I don't really have the patience."    
Steve didn't point out the disconnect between Tony even having a library, let alone being in it, when he didn't read books. He cocked an eyebrow. "Well maybe you should give Reader's Digest a try."    
  
-   
  
Tony wasn't in his workshop, which was weird. And he wasn't in his office, which was less weird. Clint checked the  lounge again, but he wasn't there either.    
"Where the hell are you, Tony?" He muttered to himself. He wandered through the lesser used rooms of the tower. It wasn't unusual for the place to be quiet in the evenings, but it was unusual for Tony to be gone, especially without mentioning where he was going. After checking the gym and finding a meditating Bruce and Natasha (and backing out quietly), he checked the library.    
  
"Gosh darn it Tony! Would you stop that?!"    
Clint could hear some kind of struggle going on behind a bookcase. "I'm not even doing anything! Oh this?" Clint heard a flutter of pages falling on the floor. He rounded the bookcase to find what looked like Tony ripping out pages from a book with Steve trying to grab it out of his hands.    
"What are you guys doing?" Clint asked. They both stopped to turn to him, Steve taking the opportunity to firmly grasp whatever it was and remove it from Tony's grip. They both looked like children who'd been caught doing something destructive. Clint looked at them both, feeling like a mother with two unruly sons.    
"Steve got mad because I tore a page out of the Reader's Digest." Tony said, rolling his eyes. Steve put his hands on his hips. "That is not why I got mad, Tony. I'm not even mad anyway! You're just being an idiot is all!" None of this was helping Clint understand what was going on, but before he could ask anything further, Steve stormed out of the room.    
  
"What was that about?"    
Tony looked guilty. "I was just going to put this picture in a frame." He held up one of the messily torn pages. It had a drawing of Captain America and Iron Man embracing on it. The article it was part of was evidently about online fandom. Clint huffed. "You are such a jerk sometimes, Tony."   
Tony grimaced. "I know."   
  
-   
  
"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Steve fumed to himself, pacing across his own room. He had half a mind to go punch out a few sandbags but Natasha and Bruce liked to use the gym at this time of night and he didn't want to disturb them. "Jerk." He grumbled. He wasn't going to be able to sleep now and certainly didn't want to go be sociable with that jackass. He pulled out his sketchbook and decided to draw the most obscene things he could imagine Tony doing. How would he like that, huh? Steve was furious. He drew filthy scenario after filthy scenario, surprising even himself with the things he dreamed up for Tony to do or have done to him. Every stroke of his pencil gradually calmed him down til he was feeling more embarrassed at his overreaction than angry anymore. No one made Steve as annoyed as Tony did. To think he'd been considering... well he could forget about it.   
  
-   
  
Great . Tony had ruined all Clint's hard work. There was no way in hell that Steve would agree to anything regarding Tony now. And he couldn't even tell Tony or it would ruin the not-actually-happening-now surprise. Clint was irritated but couldn't do anything about it. He went online for a little while in a corner of the lounge to order a few bits and bobs online for Tony's imminent birthday, but his big gift would have to be re-thought. Tony was impossible to buy for anyhow. He was a billionaire for chrissakes. He had everything his heart could desire.    
  
-   
  
The following day, disaster struck. Some kind of  The Blob  type creature appeared in Utah, so the whole team was hauled out there to do battle with the thing. It didn't respond to anything, just sucked people in and held them there in suspended animation, still visible through it's pulsating jelly-like flesh. Thor tried zapping it with lightning, which only made it change colour,  guns did nothing, it just kept growing. It was something of a let down when it turned out that water was it's kryptonite. Plain old water. It took them three days to figure it out and by then, Tony's birthday had been and gone.    
  
They arrived back at the Tower in grim sorts. Thor's ego was bruised, Steve was annoyed at having been essentially useless in defeating the thing, Bruce had been sucked up by it for three days, Clint for two, and Natasha had stood on the sidelines unable to even try anything, other than losing a few throwing daggers to it. Tony had flown around and blasted it, not doing anything, and complaining loudly about how it was his birthday and it wasn't fair that it was being ruined by Jello on Acid. His complaints hadn't stopped then, either. He'd whined the entire way home on the helicarrier, all the way back to the tower in the limo, even complained to the drive-thru attendant when he bought the entire menu and wouldn't let the others have even a single french fry.    
  
"Tony! We have all had a terrible time. Could you please stop acting like a child?"   
Tony just rolled his eyes at Steve and continued munching on his fifth bag of fries. He was in a huge sulk.    
  
-   
  
Steve stripped off and stepped into the shower. He'd have a long, luxurious bath later. Right now he just wanted to get clean and forget about the disastrous few days they'd all had. Tony had been insufferable the last few days. He thought back to what birthdays meant during the war. It wasn't about big presents or parties then, it was about having your people close and savouring the all-too short time you had together. What a jackass Tony was.    
  
-   
  
Clint didn't even want to see Tony, but didn't have anywhere else to go. Tony wasn't talking to him, as if it was Clint's fault some crazy alien blob had attacked on his birthday. He hadn't been down to the mail room yet to find the gifts he'd bought Tony, but figured since they'd missed the day anyway, they'd keep a day or two more.    
  
Tony eventually appeared after taking a flight around the city to cool off, Clint assumed.    
"Have fun?"    
"Figured I'd treat myself."   
"Treat yourself to what?"   
"Whatever I want." Tony said flippantly, like a goddamn teenager. He strode to the bar.   
Clint rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. It was one thing to think Tony was being a jerk, it was another to say so.   
"You know, you didn't even want to do anything on your birthday."    
"Oh well then it's fine! Let's blob it up every year! Tony Stark's Blob-day!" Tony yanked off the top of a whisky bottle too hard, the cork breaking as he did so and getting lodged in the bottle. "God dammit!" He yelled, slamming the bottle on the counter.    
Steve walked in, face still as thunderous as it had been all the way home as Tony grabbed another bottle and successfully got the top off of it.   
  
"Is he having a hissy fit again?" Steve asked Clint. Clint shrugged and nodded at the same time. Tony  was having a hissy fit. No point in trying to deny it.   
Tony gasped. "A hissy fit?! How dare you! Fuck you, Steve! And fuck you too Clint!" He filled his glass to the brim with straight whisky, but before he could even lift the glass to his lips, Steve was in his face.   
  
"No, Tony. Fuck you!" He jabbed a finger into Tony's chest, hitting the reactor with a hollow tap but making his point all the same. "You're a member of a team, Tony. We all had a terrible few days out there, but we're all safe and sound now and no one got hurt, so get over it!"   
Clint was staring wide eyed at the two of them, now panting, inches from one anothers faces. Please don't say it, thought Clint, even as Tony said it.   
"But we missed my birthda-" He was cut off. By Steve  kissing him. Brutally and without even a trace of tenderness, but a kiss all the same. Clint's jaw dropped. The kiss did the trick: Tony finally shut up for a moment.    
When Steve pulled back, Tony asked "What the fuck was that?!" and looked to Clint along with Steve.   
  
Clint didn't know what  he was meant to do, but he knew he was kind of turned on, and wanted to see them kiss again. They were both staring at him waiting for his... instruction? Outrage? Confusion? But this was actually on the way to what Clint had been angling for, so he went for it.    
  
"Let's go to bed?" There, that could be interpreted many different ways and he couldn't be held responsible for whatever happened next. Unless it was awesome in which case he would happily take credit.   
  
-   
  
Steve's hand was bunched in Tony's shirt, and he pushed him backwards before letting go just to push him towards Tony and Clint's bedroom with short jabs that Tony tried to bat away. "Go to bed, Tony." Steve told him. "You can't complain when you're sleeping on your thousand dollar mattress and million dollar sheets." Jabbing at him to make him move. "Your bed cost the same as mine did!" Tony retorted, indignant.   
  
Clint was somewhere behind and seemed to be on the same page as Steve. He was only pushing Tony onto the bed to make him get out of everyone's hair. He was only crawling over him to make sure he didn't get off. He was kissing him again so he wouldn't keep whingeing.    
  
It wasn't til Steve noticed Tony arching up underneath him and Clint pressing down at the bulge in his pants that Steve realised what he was doing, which was holding Tony's arms down onto the bed and sucking marks into his neck. He stopped, looked over to Clint, but he just nodded and gestured for Steve to carry on.    
  
Steve knew this was all sorts of wrong, but couldn't stop himself. He was too tired, from the mission and from Tony's constant jabbering, and he was horny, goddammit. Tony arched up again and brushed against Steve's stiff cock. Steve cut off a groan and grabbed at Tony's T-shirt, ripping the neck as he yanked it off of him. "Hey!" Protested Tony. "Shut up!" Steve snapped, kissing him quiet again.    
  
Out of the corner of his eye Steve saw Clint reach into his pants and set up a gentle rhythm. Knowing that this was turning him on only gave Steve more fuel for the fire that was beginning to burn inside him. He had to  have Tony, had to have him right this minute.    
  
He'd never been trained for quite this sort of thing, but all that Captain America training was often useful for things it wasn't intended for. It came in useful now.    
He snapped his fingers. "Clint. Here." Steve pointed to a spot on the bed, Clint rushing there immediately. "Suck Clint's cock, Tony." Steve ordered, Tony for once doing what he was told without a snarky comment. Clint pulled his cock out and Tony went to town, making a show of it Steve assumed, what with all the slurping and noises he was loudly making.    
  
Steve made swift work of Tony's trousers, depositing them on the floor before grabbing Tony's cock in one hand. He briefly considered sucking it himself, but decided against it, as much as he'd wondered just how it would taste and feel in his mouth, now was not the time to be giving Tony what he wanted. Instead, he yanked Tony's legs apart, slapping his thighs as he did so. He snapped his fingers once more, holding out a hand in which lube shortly appeared. Tony whimpered as Steve pushed in a slick finger, but didn't try to resist. Didn't even pull away from the rather ungainly angle at which he was sucking Clint's cock. Clint, for his part, seemed to be in a trance, looking between his own cock being devoured by Tony and to Steve, slicking up Tony's ass.    
  
"You want a birthday present Tony?" Steve asked, not expecting a response, but Tony giving him a thumbs up anyhow. "Fuck you, Tony!" Steve cried, shocking himself at the third swearword to have come out of him that night. He grabbed Tony's hair and pulled his mouth off of Clint, rolling him over so he was laying flat on his stomach. "Shit! That hurt you cocksucker!" Tony yelled. Steve could pound him into the mattress right there, but yanked him onto his hands and knees instead. "You're gonna call me a cocksucker?" Steve asked, nodding to Clint to resume feeding Tony his cock.    
  
Steve lined up and slid in, too fast for Tony's comfort but again, this wasn't about that. This was about Steve asserting his dominance as leader of the team. Tony grunted, but Clint was holding his head in place, effectively gagging him with his cock. Steve drew slowly out and pushed back in, unable to hold back a grunt of his own.    
  
-   
  
Clint was kneeling there, cock buried in Tony's throat, watching Steve Rogers fucking his boyfriend's ass. He was being dominating as fuck and it was at least a thousand times hotter than he'd dared imagine it. And he'd imagined it. This felt like a dream. He pulled back to let Tony breathe. "Fuck, Tony. You're getting fucked in the ass by Captain fucking America!" Tony started to respond, negatively by the look of his face, but didn't have the opportunity before his mouth was full once more.    
  
"Steve, you should slap him on the ass. I think he deserves a spanking."   
Tony tried to say something but wasn't able to.    
"Yeah, I think you're right, Clint." Steve said, ever so reasonably, considering the cock he had buried eight inches deep in Tony's ass. He slapped Tony so hard that Clint felt it, Tony yowling as he did so.    
"You like that, Tony? I mean, surely this is what you've been wanting all day since you've been acting like a spoiled brat." He slapped his ass again, Tony yowling once more. "You need a spanking, don't you?" Steve reached forward to pull Tony's hair back so he pulled off of Clint. "You can go fuck yourself, Steve!"    
"Why would I when you so clearly need  this ? As your captain it's my duty to keep everyone satisfied, and you're clearly not satisfied." Steve reached down to grab Tony's rock hard cock, grip it too hard before letting it go. Tony yelped but was unceremoniously pushed back to work.   
  
Clint piped up again. Steve was so fucking majestic like this. A true commander. Tony was the one getting double teamed right now but Clint would do anything Steve told him to right now.    
"Do you like it, Tony? I like seeing you getting fucked. Jesus christ it's so hot. Stuffed with cock like a  slut ."    
Clint looked up to Steve, who was pounding away and barely out of breath, whilst both Clint and Tony were covered in sweat. "Like a slut, right?" Clint asked Steve. If he could get Steve to call Tony that, he would die a happy man. Steve didn't break his pace. "Sure. That's right." He hesitated before adding, "a damn... dirty  slut ! Hungry for cock. It's the only way to shut you up, huh? I'll have to remember that." Clint felt Tony shiver around him.    
  
"Fuck, Tony. Does it feel good having Steve's cock inside you? I bet he's gonna make you suck him off afterwards, too." Pushing him back and forth, fucking Tony's mouth. Clint looked up again, Steve's mouth was slack, he seemed like he was close, as far as Clint could tell, but he nodded. Yeah, he was going to make Tony clean up.    
  
-   
  
Steve slapped Tony once more before pulling out, grabbing Tony's hair again to heave him around to face him. Tony yelled as he did so. Steve didn't even care at this point, he was past the point of no return. "Suck my dick, Tony. Suck it dry.  Milk the cum out of me." Even though Steve's hands were in Tony's hair, Tony went to work without hesitation, even if Steve's cock  had just come out of his ass. It felt good. It felt  so good. Seeing Tony degraded like this was one thing, but seeing how turned on he seemed to be was even better. And Clint was in the periphery, jerking his own cock.    
  
"You should fuck his ass, Clint. I think he needs it." Clint nodded dumbly and did so, turned on by this just as much as Steve was, by the looks of it.    
"Do you like the taste of your ass on my cock, Tony?" Steve asked, gently carding his fingers through Tony's hair. Tony growled angrily, but kept sucking just the same. "Oh you like it huh? That's good. You're going to be tasting it again the next time you give me the kind of crap you did today, you hear?" Clint was groaning at the other end of Tony, thrusts growing more erratic. "Yeah that's right Clint, I think Tony's doing pretty well. Maybe he deserves a reward." Steve said, as Clint spilled inside Tony with a cry, slumping back when he was spent.    
  
Steve crooked a finger to tell Clint to come up next to him, releasing Tony and having him clean off Clint as he jerked off next to his face. "You want your birthday present, Tony?" Steve asked, waiting for Tony's angry scowl before he let himself come over Tony's hollowed cheeks, daubing the last drops of his release over the side of Tony's face til he was glazed with cum.   
  
"Fuck, Tony." Clint breathed, slipping his cock out of his mouth and pulling him up to kiss him, Steve's cum and all. "I knew it'd be hot seeing you fuck another guy but didn't expect it to be that hot."    
  
Tony was still hard, Steve hadn't forgotten, but wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of doing anything about it himself. "Clint, you can relieve Tony now. Only if you want to of course." Clint kissed Tony again before moving down his body with gentle kisses and placing his mouth over Tony's poor, forgotten cock. Steve laid next to them, sated himself now and content to watch them until he dozed off or someone kicked him out. Like they'd dare.    
  
Clint slid two fingers easily inside Tony and cocked them by the look and sound of it, Tony roaring as he came into Clint's mouth, who swallowed (and Steve didn't expect to find that as hot as it was) and then came up for a kiss.    
  
"Are you ok?" Clint said breathlessly into Tony's mouth. Tony nodded and kissed Clint again. "I don't know how you did that,  this . How you made this happen but I love you." Tony said, voice ruined. He turned to face Steve. "I'm sorry I was such a jackass, Steve."    
Steve sighed gently, sleepy. "It's alright. It  was your birthday, I guess."    
Tony looked wary. "Well, I'm sorry. And assuming this was intended to be my birthday present?" He turned his head back to Clint who conceded yes with a nod, "Not bad."   
  
They lay there a while longer til the stickiness was too much and they each went to their own showers. Steve went back to his room to wash up, feeling smug and satisfied. He hadn't come that hard in years.    
  
They regrouped a short while later in the lounge to order pizza from the 24 hour place that JARVIS had on speed dial, Tony back to his rather more cheerful self, Clint clinging to him for dear life. When the pizza came, Tony patted the seat the other side of him for Steve to sit on, which he did, and they ate pizza together til it got light. Clint got up to use the bathroom at one point, when Steve took the opportunity to ask Tony if he was really alright. "Oh sure I am, Cap. I know it was all fun and games in there, but I, uh... needed that." Steve ducked his head. It was embarrassing how well he'd taken to being... whoever he had turned into in there. "Seriously. I know I'm a huge asshat sometimes. It's my incredibly high functioning way of dealing with the people I love being in danger. I think crazy monkey sex might be more efficient. I'd kind of gotten out of the habit since being with Clint." Steve didn't know how to react to that, but didn't need to since Clint came back carrying presents.    
  
"Happy Birthday, Tony." He said, sleepily, dumping them on a spare area of the large coffee table that was free of pizza boxes. Tony opened about half of them before the three of them fell asleep, slumped together on the couch. When Steve woke up, someone had placed a blanket over them. Judging by the mysterious lack of leftover pizza, it was probably Thor.   
  
He sneaked out, careful not to wake up either of the others, padding quietly to his room in the mid morning light. He rifled through the drawings he'd done just the night before, finding a particularly juicy one and writing "Happy Birthday!" On the top corner. He snuck into Tony and Clint's still empty room and leaned the page against the dressing table mirror before heading down to the gym.


End file.
